The present invention relates to an apparatus for controlling a clutch, more particularly to an apparatus for controlling a clutch of a vehicle which is capable of carrying out the clutch engaging operation for the vehicle smoothly.
In the case where, for example, an automatic transmission system including a gear-type transmission with an actuator by which the operation for changing the gear of the transmission can be carried out in response to an electrical signal supplied from outside, a clutch control system for operating a clutch in accordance with an electrical signal becomes necessary. Incidentally, the greatest problem which arises in this case is concerned with the engaging operation of the clutch at the time of the starting of the vehicle. That is, a semi-engaging operation of the clutch is usually required at the time when the operation for starting a vehicle is carried out using one of the two methods of either changing the slip rate by a predetermined rate from 1 to 0 in correspondence with the passage of time from the beginning of the starting of a vehicle or changing the slip rate by controlling the operating position of the clutch. In either of these two cases, the clutch engaging operation is carried out in accordance with a predetermined pattern of the operation.
However, the conditions at the time of the starting of a vehicle are diverse, such as when starting on a slope or on a snow-covered track. Therefore, there is the disadvantage of not being able to expect to regularly maintain a smooth, and moreover reliable starting of the vehicle when the clutch engaging operation is performed on the basis of only the single operating pattern for engaging the clutch.